Loosen Up
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: Not givin' anything away! R&R, no flames be nice, NovaAntauri, If you don't like it then don't read it! & Injoy!


**Chapter 1: Loosen Up**

_Note: This is centered around Nova/Antauri's friendship with some fluff. If you don't like it, then don't read it!_

_

* * *

_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Shuggazoom and the team dicided to go for a swim! With they got their everybody, even Sparx & Chiro, jumped in. Well, except Antauri. He just hovered over and stared t meditate in the water.

"This is defently what we need for a hot day!" Chiro said and started to splash Sparx

"Hey!" Sparx scoulded playfully and splashed Chiro back. It was a splashing frinzy!

Gibson was watching them on a rock, and Nova was just swimming around and then she looked up and her eyes almost popped out of her head!

"Oh, no." She said and she got Gibson's attention and he looked up and went wide-eyed

"Double oh, no." Gibson said

"MONKEY TSUNAMI!" Otto cried and made a GAINT wave.

"OTTO!" everyone yelled

Otto laughed and was chased by Chiro, Gibson, & Sparx. Nova just stayed behind and looked at the spot that Antauri was at and she went under water.

She saw Antauri still meditating, and Nova got annoyed.

Suddenly she was tackle under water by a fast swimming Otto and it knocked the air out of her! Then everything went black.

----

"..va...ova...NOVA!" a voice said then yelled

Nova's eyed shot open and she coughed up some water and she looked at her friends worried expressions.

Everyone sighed and Nova asked "What happened? I fell like I was hit by a truck going 190 miles per hour!"

"Otto was swimming away from Chiro, Sparx and I and he ran into you." Gibson explained

"Sorry, Nova" Otto said and looked at the ground

"Ah, it's O.K, Otto. I've felt worse!" Nova said and Otto beamed with happiness.

"We should getback to the robot" Chiro said

Nova noticed that they were still at the lake.

"No! Lets not stop swimming jus' because I was knock out!" Nova said and smiled

"But...Nova..." Sparx said

"No, 'but's! It's alright! I'm fine!"

Everyone stayed silent and then they nodded. Otto, Chiro, Sparx, & Gibson jumped back into the water, but Antauri stayed behind.

"Are you sure, you are okay?" Antauri asked

"Yea, don't worry about it!" Nova said

"It's just..."

"Oh, come on, Antauri!Don't you remember?I've been hit by something that felt like a truck going 300 MPH!"

"Yes, I remember. That's why I'm worried."

"Relax, Antauri."

"I am relaxed. I am just concerned about your condition..."

Nova raised a brow and looked at him like her was crazy "Your not relaxed."

"I...well..."

Antauri sighed and said "I...I just wish I could have saved you back then, but I was too weak. Maybe if I was stronger back then and saved you, then it would not haunt me..."

"Oh, Antauri! You know, even if you were stronger back then, it would've still happened"

Antauri gave her a blank look "Huh?"

"It was destended to happen, Antauri. Let it go."

Antauri smiled and sat down next to Nova "Your right. I need to just...let it go."

"Yea!"

----That night----

It was 12:00 midnight and Antauri started to roll back-n-forth of his bed, sweating.

"No...no..." Antauri kept mumbling

_----Dream Mode----_

_"Antauri, I want you to watch closely. This is a Coojo fight." Master Zan said_

_"A Coojo fight?" A younger version of Antauri said_

_"Yes. It's when swordfighters fight to stay at their academy."_

_"Which academy is it?"_

_"Master Offay's Academy."_

_"Oh."_

_2 fighters come out. One was a grey monkey with white strips, a sword around his waist, and he had sky blue eyes._

_The 2nd one was a yellow monkey with pink eyes and she had a sword around her waist, also._

_"The grey one is Kojuko. He is a great warrior."_

_"What about the yellow one?"_

_"That is Nova. She is swordmaster Taiko's daughter. She is very skilled, in both swordfighting and marshal (sp..) arts."_

_"She looks like she trains hard!"_

_"She does, but so does Kojuko."_

_The fight started and the use all kinds of tricks to get to their opponite. Kojuko striked first and missed Nova by an inch. Nova striked and slashed Kojuko's arm._

_'This is getting intense!' Antauri thought and kept watching._

_The last move was a head-to-head attack. Everything went still as they pasted each other. Nova closed her eyes and put her sword back into the sword holder around her waist and Kojuko colasped. The crowd cheered as Nova walked away._

_'Wow, she's strong.' Antauri thought_

_"Why don't you go meet Nova, Antauri." Master Zan said_

_"Really?" Antauri asked_

_Master Zan nodded and Antauri jumped out of his seat and ran to the fighter's room._

_Antauri knocked and waited for an answer, but he didn't hear one._

_"Is she even in there?" Antauri asked himself and cracked opened the door and saw Nova with blood on her hands and on her sword handle!_

_Antauri rushed in and asked "Are you okay! Your bleeding!"_

_She looked at him and smiled "I'm not bleeding."_

_"Your not?"_

_"No, see."_

_Nova walked over to the sink and washed the blood off her hand, and there weren't any scratches anywhere!_

_"Huh? Then why is there blood on your sword?"_

_"It's not my sword. It's my father's. You see, it's very respectful if you use a sword of a swordmaster with the master's blood on it!"_

_"How did you get the blood?"_

_"I didn't. You see, after you use a sword your whole life and you become a swordmaster, your blood becomes the sword!"_

_"Creepy"_

_"I agree, do who are you?"_

_"Oh, I'm Antauri."_

_"I'm Nova. By the looks of your oufit, your a student of Master Zan."_

_"Correct"_

_"Cool!"_

_Then Kojuko stomped in and Nova glared at him, and he glared at her back._

_"Looks like you made a new friend, Novy." Kojuko said_

_"It's Nova, unless your deaf. And so what if he's my new friend?"_

_"Because, everytime you meet someone new and you become friends with them, they just apanden you or die."_

_"Shut up, Kujo"_

_"It's Kojuko! And you know I'm right. It's gonna happen right now!"_

_He dashed to Antauri knife in hand and he ran quickly by Nova and she couldn't stop him! He was about to stap Antauri when Nova's arm got in the way. Her arm bled as Kojuko withdrew his knife and growled._

_"Move it, Nova! Unless you want to be dead also!"_

_"You'll have to kill me first! It won't matter, 'cause Master Offay will get you back for my death!"_

_Kojuko knew she was right and put his knife away. He turned to the door, but quickly turned back and whacked Nova in the back of the head with a chair and Nova was knocked out cold!_

_"Nova!" Antauri yelled and went to her side_

_Kojuko laughed evily and he formed intoSkeletion King while still laughing_

_----End Dream Mode----_

Antauri kept rolling on his bed sweating and mumbling 'no'.

He felt a harsh shake and he jolted up and panted heavly. He looked and saw everyone there with worried expressions and Antauri closed his eyes and flopped backwards onto his billow again panting.

"Are you O.K Antauri? You must of had a pretty scary dream for **you **of all people to mumble and roll around in your sleep" Sparx said

Nova walked over to him and rubbed her finger against his cheek and whispered in his ear

"It was that day, wasn't it."

Antauri nodded and tried to catch his breath.

He looked at his clock and his eyes widened. It was Noon! He groaned and threw his face into his pillow. He was so busy dreaming that scary dream, that he didn't wake up on time! He mumbled and quietly cursed into the pillow.

"We should leave him alone" Gibson said and he, Chiro, Sparx, & Otto walked out leaving Nova& Antauri

"Was it that bad?" Nova asked

"Yes. And oddly, after you were knock unconscious, Kojuko turned into Skeletion King..." Antauri said and faced Nova

"Huh? Skeletion King? Why him?"

"It is proubly because we have faught him so long..."

"Yea, maybe...Antauri?"

"Yea?"

"You really need to loosen up."

"Huh?"

"You maditate too much and think of the past too much! Loosen up! Have some fun!"

"If I had fun, Sparx, Otto, Gibson, & Chirowould **never **let me live it down."

"Then just you and me."

Antauri stared at her and sighed in defeat

"Yea!" Nova cheered "Get ready! We're goin' swimmin'!"

"Huh? What about the others?"

"I'll take care of them no problem!"

After that she ran out of the room and set her course to the Main Room.

_'Hm. Maybe have a day of fun with Nova isn't such a bad idea...' _Antauri thought and got ready.

He went into the kitcen and eat somthing since he missed breakfast **and **lunch.

Him and Nova left the robot and went to the lake.

"Come on!" Nova cheered and took Antauri's hand "We'll jump on 3!"

"HUH!" Antauri yelled

"1...2...3!"

They jumped in.

"Alright, Antauri! Time for ya to have fun!" Nova said and splashed Antauri

"ACK! Hey!" Antauri said as he was splashed

"Oh, come on, Antauri!"

Antauri glared then smirked. Nova didn't like that look and frightenly looked up and went wide-eyed. There was a GAINT wave over her! Antauri used him powers to do it!

"Oh, no." was the last thing Nova said before the wave hit her. She came up from under the water and spit water out of her mouth and she glared then smiled at the now laughing Antauri.

_'Well, at least he laughed. That's a start!" _Nova thought and went back under water

"Huh?" Antauri said and Nova then grabbed Antauri's ankle and pulled him down "ACCCKKKK!"

They both came up and Antauri tackled her playfully and they both played with each other in the water.

**'Sometimes the only way to relax is to loosen up'

* * *

End of Story!**

Me: I hope y'all liked it! Took me 2 to 3 hours...wow, this is my first long One-Shot. And I'll jus' say this, I did pretty good! Oh, and as for Kojuko, Taiko, and all that will probably be in my story _'Warrior?'_ so don't worry, I'll bring it up again. Now I command you to...

**Review Please!**


End file.
